The Art Of Deception
by AvalineBrisbois
Summary: Seventeen years ago Peyton Sawyer was a normal eight year old girl. Now, Elizabeth Stewart celebrates Peyton's twenty fifth birthday alone. Everybody knew Peyton Sawyer as the kind little girl who got taken away from her parents because they committed a terrible crime. But Peyton's back as Elizabeth, or Lizzie to get revenge on the people who killed her mother, and took her father.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Lizzy stared at the shadows on the wall. They flickered back and forth with the candle, which was stuck into the middle of a small, vanilla cupcake with vanilla frosting. Peyton's favorite. Lizzy leaned forward. There were so many memories in that house. And it was finally hers again.

 _"Peyton." Her mother called. "Up, up, up. Today's a big day. Do you know what day it is sweetie?"_

 _Peyton rubbed her eyes, and sat up in her bed. She glanced across the room at her Nature calendar. June thirteenth. "It's my birthday."_

 _"That's right! Daddy and I have lots of fun stuff planned for today."_

 _Peyton smiled and threw back the covers, all traces of sleep now gone from her face. Her green eyes lit up. "Like what?" She asked as she threw herself into her mother's arms._

 _"Well, it's a surprise. But I know you'll love everything we have for you." Her mother's eyes were as green as Peyton's as she picked up her daughter and carefully placed her on her hip._

 _"Promise?" Peyton asked._

 _"Promise."_

 _Peyton smiled. Promise was always a common phrase in their family. But it meant more to them than it did to most. It meant no matter what, I'll do whatever it takes to make sure this promise it kept. And it always was. Until June thirteenth, nineteen ninety eight._

Lizzy sat up more in her chair, her arms rested against the island in the kitchen. She felt the warmth of the fire on her face, and closed her eyes to take it in.

 _"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Peyton. Happy birthday to you!"_

 _Peyton smiled as her Father leaned forward to give her a pat on the back and a kiss on the cheek. "Make a wish, Peyton. Don't waste it, cause you only get one for your eighth birthday."_

 _Peyton nodded. "Okay. I wish-"_

 _"Uh, uh, uh." Her father smiled. "You know the rule. Your wish won't come true unless you keep to yourself. It's a secret."_

 _Peyton gave her father a winning smile. "Got it." She closed her eyes, letting the warmth of the fire wash over her, feeling it on her face._ _ **I wish to be this happy every day of my life. Forever.**_

Lizzy opened her eyes and blew out the candle. "Happy birthday, Peyton." She said.

But there was nobody there to hear her. Because nobody in the world cared for Peyton Sawyer anymore.

 **(A/N) So this is my second story on . I think the first one came out a little rough, but that doesn't mean I don't want to continue it. So I'll be doing both stories at the same time. I'm not exactly sure where this one is going, but it'll be awesome, so stick around. Comment, rate, review... Kinda new to so I don't really know how it works. Just hang in there, okay?**

 **xoxo - Ava**


	2. Chapter 1 - Good To Be True

**CHAPTER ONE - GOOD TO BE TRUE**

 **Lizzy's POV**

The dictionary defines deception as the act of making someone believe something that is not true : the act of deceiving someone.

People say that honesty is the best policy, that deception is frowned upon. But I think deception is just fine as long as the one you're deceiving is foolish enough to believe you. So far, many people believe that Peyton Sawyer was dealt with years ago. They believe that Elizabeth Stewart is new, and that she lives in the former household of Peyton Sawyer. Deception is the best policy when you're smart enough to deceive. Honesty gets you nowhere but into trouble, you're always better off with an intricate lie.

It was Tuesday, June fourteenth. The day after Peyton Sawyer's birthday. The day after I was put into the system.

 _"Hey." I turned. A girl was looking at me, her dark eyes narrowed. "You're the new girl, Peyton what's her face. The one whose parents killed like a lot of people, right?"_

 _The girl was obviously older than me. Her long red hair was grown past her shoulders, to her biceps, and she was a few inches taller than me. She wore a cruel expression and there was a playful fire burning in her eyes, something scary._

 _I stepped forward, anger boiling in my veins. "My parents would never do that!" I yelled._

 _The girl rolled her eyes. "Then why are you here, blondie."_

I blinked, the image of her face gone from my mind. I realized where I was. The bookstore, right. I looked through the books. One in particular caught my eye. Great Expectations. It was my mother's favorite.

 _"Why though? I don't get it." I said, sighing into my mother's shoulder._

 _She smiled patiently. She was always a patient woman. "Because Pip loves her."_

 _"But she was so mean to him. She broke his heart."_

 _My mother smoothed her hand over my hair. "I know baby. But it's okay to have your heart broken. They obviously weren't meant to be, but he forgave Estella because he loved her. Sometimes, love is all it takes to forgive."_

I took the book and hugged it to my chest, making my way through the shelves. My mother liked forgiveness, she was easy on me when I did something wrong, and was quick to say it was all okay. I guess I didn't inherit her kind heart.

I gasped in a breath when a hand was cupped over my mouth and an arm pulled me aside quickly, into a shadowed part of the store. When I got a good look at the culprit, I recognized him. "Nate?"

He shook his head. "Peyton Sawyer. You didn't really think you could hide from me did you?"

I turned my head, giving him my best death glare. "I told you I was coming to town. And it's Lizzy now, actually."

"I think you've gotten taller since the last time I saw you." He said, smirking.

I glowered up at him, hating the height difference. "The last time you and I saw each other, we were nineteen. So yes, I've grown."

He looked me over. "In more ways than one I see."

I rolled my eyes. "Might I remind you, that you have a wife, and a four year old son."

He rolled his eyes back at me. "Relax Sawyer, I was kidding. You're like a sister to me, that would be disgusting."

"Yes, it would be very disgusting."

"Ouch."

"What? Have I deflated that whale sized ego of yours?"

He grinned. Not even close. "What happened to the sweet Peyton Sawyer that I knew?"

I cast my eyes to the ground. "Peyton Sawyer doesn't exist anymore."

He was smiling, but his eyes were sad. "I can see that."

 _"Nate. You pig. You disgusting, horrific, oversized pig!" I screamed. "I demand you let me go!"_

 _"Oh." He said, still holding me tightly. "You demand, do you?"_

 _"Yes. I demand."_

 _He laughed, but didn't let me go. At fourteen years old, Nate was both the tallest, and the strongest kid in his grade, so he easily overpowered my strength. "Well I demand," he said in a British accent, "that you do my English homework for the rest of this month."_

 _"Not happening."_

 _"Well then you're not going anywhere."_

 _"Nate." I whined. "Let me go!"_

 _"Why should I?"_

 _I let out a frustrated sigh. "Because I'll do your English homework for the next two weeks."_

 _"Three."_

 _"Two."_

 _"Deal." I felt his arms loosen around me, and I ripped free. Immediately I began to sprint down the stairs. "Sucker!" I yelled over my shoudler. "I would have done it for three!"_

 _"Aw c'mon Sawyer. Get back here!"_

I smiled at Nate. "I missed you Nate."

"I missed you too Sawy - uh Lizzy." I smiled, and pulled him into a hug.

 **(A/N) Okay, here's the deal; so I figure if I post a bunch of small chapters all the time, it'll be easier than making people wait forever for one big chapter. Oh yeah, sorry to all Great Expectations fans if I got something wrong there, I never actually read the book. I just assumed that Pip forgave Estella because he loved her. Plus it added to the story. Also, you typically won't get two chapters every day, I just had a lot of free time to kill today. And to those who LOVE the Neyton friendship, expect more. But just to be clear, that's all they are, friends. Also, get ready for some Breyton friendship too. Because I love really strong friendships. So... yeah. OH ALSO, someone commented on the last chapter, saying it was a dark story. Yes, many if not all of my stories will be pretty dark. So if you're into darkness, then come on over and we'll have a party in the dark. Okay that was lame, FORGIVE ME. Um, anyway...**

 **xoxo - Ava**


	3. Chapter 2 - The Ones I Loved

**(A/N) Okay, before you read the chapter you need to know that I changed Peyton's fake name, Lizzie (Elizabeth) Stewart to Sam (Samantha) Walker. I did it mostly because Sam Walker is an actual OTH character, but I had other reasons too. For example, I have an aunt named Elizabeth and I didn't think about it when I posted the first chapter, but every time I write more about Lizzie I think about my aunt, which is a bit weird. AAAAAAAAAANYWAY... Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Sam's POV**

I picked up the phone after two rings. "Hello?"

"Is this Samantha Walker?"

I held the phone to my ear as I wiped down the counter with a dish towel. "Yes, this is she."

"I'm calling to confirm your reservation for lunch at noon. "

"Sorry, who is this?' I stopped cleaning the counter.

"I'm the hostess at Ruby Ristorante. Your friend, Nate called to set up a reservation at noon."

"And he put it under my name?" I asked, incredulously.

"Yes."

"Okay. Yes, we'll be there."

"Great. We'll be waiting."

"Thanks." I clicked end call, and dropped the phone onto the counter beside the dish rag.

"Bad conversation?"

I turned. Nate was standing in the doorway of the beach house, his dark hair whipping back and forth in the wind.

"You made us a reservation?" I demanded.

He waved a hand at me, dismissing my anger, which of course only made it worse.

"What will your wife think?" I said icily.

"Well I told her that I'm having lunch with an old friend." He said. "So I imagine, she'll think I'm having lunch with an old friend."

I rolled my eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He grinned. "Because I wanted to see the look on your face when you found out on your own." He chuckled, and pointed at me. "Look at that. Priceless."

I swatted his hand away. "Pig."

"Princess."

I glared at him.

"Hey, it's just like old times, isn't it."

"No it isn't."

"What makes it so different?"

"Because you didn't know me back when you were young, you knew Peyton Sawyer."

"Ah." He said. "And you're Samantha Walker."

"And don't you forget it. I swear, if you call me Peyton in the middle of a conversation with one of our enemies, I'll wring your neck."

He chuckled coyly. "I would never call you Peyton in front of those people. I'd probably call you Sawyer."

I hit him lightly on the shoulder. "Not funny."

"Really. I think I'm hilarious."

"Get lost, Scott. I've got to get ready for our lunch." I gave him a gentle push in the direction of the door, and bounded up the stairs. When I made it to the first landing, I stopped and leaned over the edge. "You better have the facts about all the people around here. I want to know everyone and everything that mean anything. If you decide to waste my time at this lunch, I'll get someone else's help. Got it?"

He shoved his hands into his pockets. "Yes Ma'am."

I shook my head. "Also, never, ever call me Ma'am. I'm twenty five, not forty."

"Whatever you say, Walker."

I gave him a look.

"What? I have to call you something. It's either Walker or Sawyer, take your pick."

"Fine. Walker it is." I turned to go up the stairs.

"See you Walker -" He made a face. "No I take it back, I'll just call you Sam. Calling you Walker makes you sound like a one hundred year old man."

I stared at him for a second. "God, you are such a weirdo. How did you get that poor girl to marry you?"

He snorted. "Says the girl who's pretending to be someone else."

I waved a hand at him dismissively and made my way up the stairs. Still I couldn't help but grin.

I sat down at the table across from Nate, and flipped through the menu. "Ruby Ristorante is a very fancy choice."

He looked around. "I like it here. It's where I took Haley on our second date."

I raised my eyebrows. "So you just skipped right over the first date?"

He laughed. "Our first date was-"

I waved a hand at him. "Never mind. We're not here to take a walk down memory lane, _Nathan_." I said, putting extra emphasis on his name. "Do you have all the information?"

He grinned. "When have I ever let you down."

"Uncountable times."

I got a scowl for that, but I was smiling playfully. He held up a binder. "It's all here." He said, passing the binder to me over the table. "Pictures, titles, and descriptions of everyone important."

I flipped to the first page. It was a picture of a girl. Her long dark hair flowed loosely over her shoulders, and her eyes were covered by dark sunglasses. It look as if she was walking somewhere, in no rush though. At the top of the page it read Alex Dupre : Tree Hill's top model. Best friends with Lily Scott and Brook Davis.

My blood ran cold. B. Davis. Peyton's best friend. My best friend.

 _"P. Sawyer, get your skinny butt out of that chair. We've got planning to do."_

 _I looked up from my bowl of cereal at the girl who had just barged into my house, without anyone's consent. Her dark hair was straightened to perfection and she had on way too much eye make up for a seven year old. "What sort of planning?" I asked tentatively._

 _"We're going to the mall with my babysitter so I can help you pick out a gift for me."_

 _I giggled softly. "What kind of person goes with their best friend to pick out their own birthday gift."_

 _"Me." She retorted playfully. "Now get up and get dressed, before I drag you out the door."_

 _"Anything for my best friend." I said as I set my bowl on the counter._

 _She smiled. "I love you, P. Sawyer." She murmured, pulling me into a hug,_

 _I let my arms go around her. "I love you too, B Davis."_

I looked back up at Nate. "Is it sorted any particular way?"

"Alphabetized." He said.

I turned to the next page, and sure enough the next name was Andy Hargrove. I felt my fingers tighten around the binder.

 _"Andy, Andy! Look what I got!" I yelled to Andy, waving the pink and white shell around. They wind blew my hair from side to side, and it got in my mouth when I tried to speak. Andy laughed, and smiled. "It's beautiful, but not as beautiful as it's owner." I grinned widely. Andy had this charming accent that suited him so well. I never got to ask where it was from, but I thought it was awesome._

 _"Andy." A woman with dark hair was calling to him from across the beach._

 _He waved to her. "I'll be there in a second, Karen." He turned his attention back to me. "I'll be right back, okay? You think you can hang out by yourself for a minute or two?"_

 _I nodded enthusiastically. My mom and dad never let me be by myself. They always said I was too young, and I should hold onto my childhood while I still could. But I wanted to be free._

 _I watched as Andy ran up the beach to meet Karen. They talked for a second before he looked around cautiously, and gave her a kiss on the lips._

 _I smiled. My first thought is that they must have been married. My parents kissed on the lips all the time, but they only did it with each other._

 _After a few more words with Karen, Andy hurried back. I looked up at him. "Uncle Andy, are you and that woman in love?"_

 _Andy looked so surprised by the question, he almost tripped as he tried to sit down. "Uh, no."_

 _I frowned. "But you don't kiss on the mouth unless you're married and in love. That's what Mommy told me."_

 _"Oh, well um... Yeah, we are."_

 _I smiled. "Good. You seem so happy with her."_

 _He returned the smile, shakily at first, and then the smile widened into a grin. "Yeah. I am."_

"Andy Hargrove. He testified against my father in 98."

Nate's hand tightened so suddenly on his glass of water, I thought it would break. "I know."

I closed the binder. "Than he's our first target."

 **(A/N) Haaaay. So a few of you commented about this story being based off the t.v. show Revenge. I was gonna reveal it near the end (lies, I totally would've stolen the idea if no one called me out), but you guys really know your stuff so congrats you figured it out! As for the pairings, all I'm telling you right now is that if you're a Naley fan, get ready for some fluff, BUT ALSO get ready for some really hard stuff because Carrie will be in this story (sorry). Fans of all other ships, do not fret, it will all be okay. I will try to put in some more pairings as soon as possible, because let's face it, I'm the most romantic person I know. Anyway. Lots of love…**

 **xoxo - Ava**


	4. Chapter 3 - Hate is a Strong Word

**Chapter Three**

 **Sam's Pov**

It was six in the morning when I got up. I took a shower, washed my face, brushed my teeth, and dried my hair. That all took an hour and fifteen minutes. Then I took ten minutes to decide on a dress, fifteen minutes to decide on my makeup, and forty five more minutes to do my hair. I smiled at myself in the mirror as I slipped my phone and wallet into my handbag. Time to go.

When I stepped through the doors of the Scott Household, my first thought was, this wasn't a party. It was too empty. The number one thing a party needs is people, but there were none in sight. My footsteps echoed on the marble floor of the foyer. I stood there, awkwardly for a minute, examining the beautiful entry hall. The door I had come through was way taller than me, possibly double my size. A grand, winding staircase ascended to the next level. On either side of the foyer stood tall doorways, each blocked by a set of massive doors. And lastly was the hallway, stretching out in front of me. I wasn't sure what to do. It felt like I was in a museum, not a house. Touching anything without permission could get me thrown out.

Footsteps echoing down the hallway alerted me that someone was coming my way. "Sam?" I heard Nate before I saw him. His voice bounced off the walls, eventually making it's way to me. "Sam? Is that you?"

"Nate?" I called back. "Over here."

Suddenly he appeared, at the end of the hallway, his hands shoved carelessly into his pockets, and a goofy grin spreading across his face. "Sam. Long time no see."

I smiled, and walked to meet him. Our footsteps echoed in a harmony of clicks and smacks against the floor. As we met somewhere roughly in the middle, he offered me his arm. "Shall we go, M'Lady?"

I straightened my back and took his arm, deciding to play along. "We shall." I said, grinning.

"Nate." I glanced at him sideways, a sly smile playing at my lips. "Where's your wife?"

"Socializing with the queen bee…" He drawled off, and I quickly caught on. "Deb Lee Scott."

"And she is…" He said, the corners of his lips turning upward slightly.

"The former wife of Dan Scott, and the mother of his second child. Nathan Scott." I said, smirking at him."

He smiled, clearly unaffected by the mention of his mother in the same sentence as Dan Scott. She supposedly got dumped by him years ago, and replaced with the other, now higher queen, Karen Roe Scott. "Very good, grasshopper." I rolled my eyes. "Now come and meet some important people."

He led me through the hall, towards the large patio at the back of the house, the side that faced the ocean. There were at least five sets of double doors at the back of the house, each and every one made of glass. Windows lined the walls that surrounded the patio, making it look almost like a display case of people socializing, and consuming expensive looking food and wine.

"Nice party." I muttered sharply. I had always hated large crowds of people. Throw in socializing and it's pretty much Hell on Earth for me.

Nate cocked a smile. "That's the only kind Dan Scott throws."

I smiled with him. "So enlighten me. Who's who?"

He glanced around. "See that lovely woman over there?" He pointed to a girl in a black dress by one of the double doors on the side. She was speaking to an older woman with blonde hair. "That's my wife, Haley." He said. "Next to her is my Mother." I nodded. And he switched his focus. "The man in the black suit talking to the woman with the dark hair is my Father."

I snorted. "Please elaborate, there are a million men in black suits talking to dark haired women."

"The one who seems to have all the attention. He's got dark hair. He's kind of a big man, but not because he's overweight."

"Okaaaay…" I tried to focus in on one person, one man with all the power. I spotted him. His smile was charming, but I could sense the malice in his eyes all the way from the other end of the party. "I see him."

"Okay, the woman he's speaking to is my step mother, Karen. She also happens to be Lucas' mother."

"And Lucas is…?"

"My older brother, keep up." He said, annoyance filtering into his voice.

"Got it."

"Okay. Lily is the girl in the blue dress. She's got chocolate colored hair, and dark blue eyes. You can't miss her, she's like little miss princess around here."

I smiled as I noticed her. She was holding hands with a Latino guy whose tux matched her dress. She laughed as he leaned down, and whispered something in her ear.

"So where's this Lucas character I've heard oh so much about? I haven't read about him yet. Didn't get to the L's."

"Blonde hair. Blue eyes. White tux." Nate pointed across the crowd of people. Even I had to admit, Lucas was pretty damn gorgeous. His blonde hair stuck up a bit at the front, as if he'd just rolled out of bed, and his eyes were like blue crystals the same color as the sky. I watched as he grinned boyishly, his eyes narrowed in a goofy way that I found uncomfortably endearing. "Damn." I said. "Now I see why I've heard so much about him. He certainly is easy on the eyes."

Nate's eyes narrowed. "Be careful with him, Sam."

"Why, is he a bad guy?"

"Not at all. In fact he's the sweetest guy you'll ever meet. Just don't fall in love with him. He's the son of our worst enemies."

I felt my smile drop, but I still made an attempt to lighten the atmosphere. "Don't get your panties all twisted up, Nathan. I don't have time for love. But a little something on the side can't hurt."

Nate shook his head. "You might be all games Sam, but he's my brother. Even if his mom isn't my mom, I still love him. We grew up together. Don't break his heart."

I held up a hand indignantly. "Spare me. I don't do games Nate, they're for children. One night with him isn't going make him instantly want to marry me."

Nate's eyes were the color of the ocean. "Luke doesn't do one night stands. He's an all or nothing kind of guy, and he rarely ever sleeps with a person the first day of meeting them."

I sighed. "Pitty. He's so good looking."

"In your opinion. And every other girl in Tree Hill. He's the golden child. My dad hates me for two very simple reasons. One, I'm his ex wife's child, therefore I don't count as a real child. Two, I married for love, not power. But he puts up with me because I'm very well known in this town, and just because my wife doesn't meet his standards, doesn't mean I don't still have plenty of power. Also his wife. She may have ruined my mom's life, but she's still an angel from heaven. She's taken care of me as if I were her own."

"Touching." I said softly. "But I didn't come here for your life's story. I came to avenge my parent's lives. Now where's Andy Hargrove?"

"Black suit, dark hair. Enjoys checking out my step mother."

"Do you think they're having an affair, or is it one sided?"

He shrugged. "I don't know that much."

I do. "So. Does B. Davis happen to be at this party?"

"Black dress, matching headband and handbag. Stiletto heels." I scanned the crowd, and did a double take when I saw her. Her hair was short and spiky now, hanging just above her shoulders. Between her black painted nails, she held a flute of champagne. Her smile was even more dazzling than it was when she was eight. Her eyes shined brightly, and her skin glowed. She was happy… Without me.

I glanced down in an attempt to mask the hurt. I didn't have time for feelings or weakness.

"You miss her." He said.

"Not enough to get in the way." I lied.

He put a hand on my back. "Hey, it's okay to have feelings. You don't have to hide them from me. Feeling emotion is part of being human you know."

People were beginning to take notice of us. Whispers and glances. I caught Nate's name once or twice. I raised up my head. "Not here, Nate. People are starting to stare."

Nate looked around, as if just noticing. "Right." He retracted his hand, and offered his arm. I took it, and together we ascended the stairs onto the patio. We were now on Dan's radar as well. He was watching us out of the corner of his eye as we made our way over to Haley.

"Haley." Nate said softly. Haley turned with a smile, and Nate leaned forward to plant a kiss on her lips. Immediately his arm went around her waist and looked at each other happily. They pretty much radiated love. The connection was so strong between them, I had felt it even when Nate and I had first entered, when Haley hadn't even noticed Nate. But Nate had been aware of Haley the whole time, even when most of his attention was on me, there was a small part of him that acutely noticed Haley. In other words, he was whipped.

After a minute, Nate turned to me. "So Hales, this is my old friend, Sam. Sam, this is my wife, Haley."

I smiled and turned up the charm. "Well, I've been waiting to meet the infamous Haley. Nate talks about you all the time."

"Really?" She blushed, looking at Nate, whose face was almost as red as hers. He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Well - I, yeah I guess."

I hit him lightly on the shoulder. "Oh shut up Nate. Don't you dare 'I guess' her. You totally do." I turned to Haley, grinning. "He totally does."

Haley laughed. "Where have you been?" she poked him in the chest "I've been waiting for you."

Nate smiled awkwardly. "Sorry, I felt bad that Sam's never been here before. I wanted to greet her and bring her over to meet you."

I glanced around, but people had gone back to their conversations. I smiled at the couple. "I'll be right back, I'm just gonna go around and say hi to some people."

Haley smiled. "Of course, go, don't let us keep you. There are some pretty cute boys here tonight." She winked. "I can introduce you to some if you'd like."

I grinned. "If you don't mind."

"No of course not." She gave Nate a peck on the cheek and locked arms with me. "Where do you want to start?"

"I don't know." I looked over my shoulder at Nate who was staring at our backs incredulously.

"Well," She said. "there's Julian. He's single right now. There's Jake. There's Lucas-"

"How about you close your eyes, spin around and whoever you see first we can go to."

She unlinked arms with me to clap her hands excitedly. "Perfect. I can't wait to play matchmaker, with a little help from my friend Brook of course."

I smiled. "You'll have to introduce me to her later."

"Of course. Now let's get to it." She spun once, twice, three times, and then finally stopped. When she opened her eyes she was look in the direction of the ocean. "Lucas it is." She said. "But I'm totally introducing you to everyone else after."

I nodded, and smiled as she led me over to him. He had one hand shoved in his pocket, the other holding his glass of champagne. "Lucaaas." Haley sang. Lucas turned. He smiled. "Hales. I see you brought a friend. And who is this lovely young lady?"

"This is Sam."

He smiled that boyish smile, and held out his hand. I shook it firmly, smiling. "Well I'm Lucas." He said.

"So I've heard."

He let out a small bark of laughter. "Sarcastic. I approve."

Haley smiled. "Knew you would." She glanced between us. "I'll leave you two to talk." She plucked a flute of champagne off a nearby tray being carried by a waiter and placed it in my hand. "Loosen up, you look way too proper and composed." She whispered in my ear, and then she flounced off in the direction of the food tables. Loosen up. Way too composed. Great. Try to be Peyton. The girl I'm trying to escape.

Lucas led me to a table, and we sat down together. He leaned his arms on the top and looked at me. "You're new here then? You have to be, I would've remembered a pretty face like yours."

I swallowed hard, but nodded. He was flirting, making it that much harder to stay away. I crossed my ankles under my chair and played with the hem of my dress"Yeah, just moved into that lovely beach house next door."

He sipped his champagne. "Oh, that's good. That means I'll see you more often."

I felt my lips part in surprise. "Yeah, that's always good."

"So how do you know Hales?"

I played with the stem of my glass. "I know her husband, we're old friends."

"You know Nate? He's my brother you know."

I nodded, "I know." I glanced in Nate's direction. He was sipping wine, and chatting with important looking people. But he was watching me, he kept shooting me warning glances. He wanted me to stay away from Lucas. I turned back to the blonde man."He's told me about you."

"He has?" Lucas seemed surprised. His brow furrowed, his eyes narrowing, and the corners of his lips turned down very slightly.

"Yeah. He doesn't like talking about his family, but he loves you, you know."

He blinked, as if in a haze. "He said that?"

I smiled. "Yeah, he did."

"Wow. I've never heard the words, I love you directed at me from my brother."

I shrugged. "Like you said, he's your brother. I can't imagine not loving my brother."

"You've got a brother?" He jumped at the chance to change the subject, he was pretty smooth about it too. Clearly he was uncomfortable talking about his family.

But I smiled anyway. "Yeah. Derek. Haven't seen him in a year or so, he travels a lot. Right now I think he's somewhere in Europe."

"Were you two ever close?" He asked, taking a sip from his flute.

"We used to fight a lot when we were little." I said, attempting to make up a believable story. "Not just screaming matches, things got physical, usually. He always won, being my older - stronger brother. But when I was about sixteen, we were like this." I held up my fingers, crossed over each other.

"That sounds nice, having a brother that loves you. Nate and I grew up with each other, but for most of our lives, we absolutely hated each other. Than he drifted away, started a life with Haley, and I realized what I had been missing."

"You two are lucky you live in the same town. There's still time for you to be with your brother."

He nodded. "We were close for a time in high school. We had each other's backs on everything. But when he was sixteen he was emancipated. About half a year after that things started to break apart. He and Haley got married as soon as they were eighteen. They had a kid a few years later. Jamie and I are super close," He smiled, staring off into space "he's so cute." He said. "And Haley and I have been best friends since before we could dress ourselves. But Nate and I haven't been like brothers for a while, more like distant acquaintances."

"I know the feeling."

He snapped back to focus and glanced at me. "What happened with you and your brother."

I shrugged. "He left for college the year we became close. I saw him in the summer, on holidays and birthdays. But it wasn't the same. After he graduated, we went our separate ways, I saw him once a year ago, and other than that we've been like strangers."

"What about you? Did you go to college?"

I smiled. "No. I took an internship at a record label in LA." The words were out of my mouth before I realized I was telling Peyton's story, not Sam's.

"Sounds fun." He swallowed the rest of his champagne in one gulp. "My future is pretty much already planned out for me. Follow in my dad's footsteps. Become a basketball player, play till I either make a fortune, or break something so bad I'm forced to quit forever."

"Like Nate."

"Like Nate." He agreed.

I leaned forward. "Well do you want to become a basketball player?" He grinned and nodded. "Yeah, I love the game. It's been my favorite thing in the world, even before I knew it was how my dad got all this." He waved his hands around him. The house. The friends. The expensive food. The money.

"But you seem so unhappy about it. Why?"

He sat back in his chair, playing with his empty glass. "Because, if I follow my dream and play basketball, I want it to be because I love the game. Because I want to play. Not because my dad wants me to."

I blinked, and blinked again. He didn't sound like a Scott. Not arrogant, or self righteous. He just sounded… Lost. Maybe a little bit confused. "So, " I shook my head. "play because you want to, don't play because of your dad."

He stared at the table, the glass tangling in his fingers. "That's the thing. I can't play like I want to, without it seeming like I'm just trying to be like my dad. And I hate my dad."

"Hate's a strong word."

"Well I've had twenty five years to think about it. And I do, I hate my dad."

I furrowed my brow. "I can't say I know what it's like to hate a parent. But I know what it's like to be disappointed in them, to feel so let down that you're just lost."

He glanced up at me. "How? What did your parents do to you?"

I don't think he meant it to sound so condescending, but it came out harsh and a bit sad. "Well," I rested my chin on my hand. "My mother was wonderful. She took care of me my entire life. But my dad couldn't bother staying for Derek or I. He stayed just long enough for me to have him in my memory. His eyes, his smile, his smell. Then he left for no reason other than he was bored playing house with us."

"Sorry." He said.

I shook my head. "I never understood why people did that."

"Did what?"

"Apologized for something they had no way of controlling."

He shrugged. "It's a way of… sympathizing I guess."

I smiled slightly. "It's silly."

"I never thought about it. But I suppose it is."

I smiled. "I really enjoy talking with you Luke." And for once I think I actually meant it, even if I didn't want to.

He smiled. He looked slightly drunk, but he sounded completely honest when he said "Not as much as I enjoy talking with you."

 **(A/N) This chapter's a little long, but what can ya do, all the better for you guys, right? How did you like that Leyton action? And the Naley... *sigh* So much fluff I can't, I just... I can't even. I'll see you all later, I have to go deal with my life as I fangirl over fictional characters that I secretly believe could some how actually be real. Anyway...**

 **xoxo - Ava**


	5. Chapter 4 - Feelings

**(A/N) Okay so I just want to quickly warn you that this chapter is really short. I know, I'm sorry, but I've been a bit under the weather lately, and I've got loads of home work. So I'm sorry, I'll try for a better chapter next time. But the good news is, if you're a Leyton fan, then be ready for some excitement... Sort of. Okay it's not a super Leytony chapter, but there are hints of Leyton in it.**

 **Chapter Four - Feelings**

 **Sam's Pov**

The night flew by after that. Lucas and I talked for what seemed like hours, until there was barely anyone left at the party. Lucas walked me to the front door. Just when the night was coming to a close, we hugged. As I wrapped my arms around him, clinging to his back, I leaned forward and whispered against his ear "Don't let how other people see you, define who you are. That includes your dad." Then without waiting to see his reaction I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and turned, walking down the long road towards my new old house.

When I got home, as expected the house was dark. I shut the door and dropped my keys on the table, yawning and searching for the light switch. When the lights turned on, seemingly by themselves I jumped in surprise.

"You're headed down a dangerous path, Sam."

I folded my arms across my chest. "How did you get in Nate."

He held up a silver key. "When you told me you were moving in, I had a key made. I knew I'd need one for a time like this."

"A time like what." I said, leaning against the railing of the stairs.

"An intervention."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not on drugs, or in love with a sociopath. You can go home now, Nate."

He shook his head. "You are not allowed near my brother. He's off limits. I don't care how bad you want revenge, family is the most important thing to me. You of all people should understand that." He threw his hands up. "And I am not letting you break his heart to get to his parents."

I stared at the ground, my heart thudded painfully in my chest. "What if I really like him? What if I like being around him because he actually makes me smile?"

Nate cringed, as if the idea of me actually liking Lucas for Lucas was so impossible to believe. "Well." He said. "That's all the more reason why you should stay away from him."

"Get out." I said. "I can be with whoever I want to be with, and it's none of your buisness."

"It is when it's my brother."

"I said get out! And don't come back."

"Fine." He said. "But remember, I'm not just doing this for Lucas. You're like family to me too."

I watched him as he slammed the door behind him, and disappeared into the shadows of my back porch. With a frustrated yelp, I threw my keys across the room. They hit the fridge with a clang, and fell to the floor. "Dammit." Never, not once did I think about feelings, and how they might get in the way of my plot for revenge. But it was too late for feelings now.


	6. Chapter 5 - Derek Sawyer

**(A/N) Omg, so much Leyton in this chapter, I can't even handle it. Hope you enjoy.**

 **-Ava**

Chapter Five

Sam's Pov

Sometimes life hits you in just the right way to make you want to crumple into a ball and just lie there forever. Sometimes it hits you so hard that you fall. But you better make sure you aren't so high up that you break when you hit the ground. And you better be able to see the ground below you, otherwise you will break. And it'll be painful.

When my parents fell I understood they were all the way in the clouds, oblivious to anything but their family.

 _"Peyton. I told you it's Derek's turn." Her mother scolded as Peyton clicked another button on the gameboy._

 _She set down the toy to look up at her mom. "But it's my birthday." She pouted._

 _"Darling, your birthday was last week. Your birthday lasts exactly one day, and then everything's back as it was."_

 _Peyton frowned, her petite lips turning down slightly. "But-"_

 _"Honey, please give the game to your brother."_

 _Peyton sighed, and handed over the gameboy to her older sibling. He smiled, brushing his blonde hair out of his face. "Thanks Peyt." He was thirteen now, six years older than her. So he was beginning the early stages of puberty, his shoulders had started to broaden slightly, he had lost nearly all of his baby fat, and the smallest amount of acne dotted his forehead._

 _Peyton crossed her arms. "Whatever." Even at seven years old, she was a spitfire._

 _Derek held out his arms. "How about a hug for your big bro?"_

 _Peyton stayed where she was for a second, glaring at him. Finally, she hopped off her chair, and jumped into his arms. She could never resist a hug from him, he was always so kind to her, not to mention he gave the best hugs._

 _"Love you Peyt."_

 _"I love you too, Derek."_

I smiled at the memory, staring down at the picture between my fingers. It was taken on my eighth birthday, June thirteenth, 1998. Derek held me princess style, looking down at me with his lips curled upward in a smile. I was giggling in the picture, facing the camera, my green eyes narrow with laughter. That was the last picture ever taken of us, before we were split apart and thrown into the system.

 _"No! No! Let me go! I want my brother! Derek!" I screamed. "Derek!"_

 _"Peyton?" I couldn't see him, there were too many faces around me, too many people trying to restrain me. "Peyton, I'm coming! Let me go, my sister needs me!"_

 _Finally, in the sea of faces his appeared. "Let her go."_

 _Surprisingly, the arms around me softened their grip, and I was able to break free. I stumbled, and ran to Derek, his arms went around me and I buried my face in his shoulder. "Whatever happens to us Peyt, remember how much I love you."_

 _Then the hands were back, holding me away from my brother, and more were pulling him away. "I'll come back for you. I promise!" He screamed._

 _Again, the phrase I Promise wasn't something we took lightly. I promise was more than just a promise, it was an oath, a pledge, a vow that we'd always be there for each other._

I set the picture down and stood, grabbing my phone. Nate wasn't going to help me after our fight, and I wasn't about to go to his house groveling for his forgiveness. Still, I needed someone who would help me for no price at all. I dialed the number quickly. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Peyton."

"Oh… Long time no see, hm?"

I twirled a lock of blonde hair between my fingers. "Yeah, it has been a while. Listen, I need your help."

A knock at the door sent my nearly running to grab it. But when I opened it, it was Nate. I leaned against the doorframe. "I assume you're here to apologize." I said.

He ran his tongue over his teeth in frustration. "As much as I hate the idea of you and… my brother," he struggled to get the words out, "I hate fighting with you more. So yes, I'm sorry."

I turned and padded across the floor, leaving the door open. "Well, you don't have anything to worry about yet. There's no me and your brother yet. Though I'm working towards it."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you are."

"Don't just stand there, you're letting out the A/C, come in."

He hesitated, glancing over his shoulder like he was going to be late for something important. I raised my eyebrows. "Got somewhere to be?"

"What?" He looked back at me. "I - no."

"Mmhmm." I crossed my arms. "Spill."

He sighed in defeat, closing the door behind him. "I did some digging, and I found something on Andy."

"What did you find?"

He moistened his lips. "Andy made a fortune selling boats, right?"

"Right."

"Well, I spoke with a few of his clients, and snooped around a bit on one of his boats." He dug into the pocket of his torn jeans. "Look what I found." He produced a packet of white powder.

I took it in my hand, looking closer. "Drugs?"

He nodded. "I'm beginning to think the reason for his fortune wasn't his boats, but what was on them."

I chuckled breathily. "Secretly drugs, what a cliche."

Nate smiled. "Well looks like we can start your plot for revenge."

I smiled, and reached up to wind my arms around his neck. He buried his face in my shoulder, his arms going around me. "Sorry for before. I know you love your brother, but I think I really like him."

When Nate pulled away his eyes were sad. "It's alright, I know what it's like. Haley is Lucas' best friend. When we first start dating, he was so angry - at both of us. He thought I was dating her just to get to him."

"Were you?"

He looked down. "At first. But then I talked with her, got to know her. And I found out I actually liked Haley."

"Hmm. Well looks like history's repeating itself."

"Yeah, looks that way."

There was a knock at the door.

Really? Now, when Nate was here? The timing couldn't be worse.

I stormed to the door, and flung it open. "Do you know how bad your timing is-"

It was Lucas. His hands were shoved into his pockets, his shoulders hunched up in that way I secretly thought was adorable. His blue eyes flickered up to me before looking down at the wooden porch he was standing on. "I can come back later…"

"What?" I was so surprised, I had trouble processing his words. "Uh, no, no. I thought you were someone else. You can come in, but I have to warn you, Nate's here."

"Oh." He hesitated. "I can-" He stuck his thumb over his shoulder. "I mean, like I said if you guys are busy, I can just come back."

"No need." Nate's voice rang out from behind me. "I was just leaving."

"Okay." I said. "Thanks for dropping by, talk later, yeah?"

Nate smiled. "See you later, Walker."

He stepped out onto the porch, gave his brother a friendly pat on the back, and then trotted unhurriedly down the steps. I backed away to let Lucas in. As soon as he was inside, I closed the door behind me. It slammed unceremoniously, and I turned to Lucas with a half smile. For a minute we just stood there, regarding each other in a comfortable silence. I studied Lucas' face in the dim light of the kitchen. His head was tilted to the side, his blue eyes narrow as he took in my appearance. That's when I blushed, I was wearing sweatpants, a deep green tank top, and a purple cardigan. I pulled the sleeves up over my hands awkwardly, a habit I'd had since I was small.

Finally, Lucas said with shy curiosity. "Uh, Walker?"

"What?"

"That's what he called you. Nate, I mean. He said, 'See you later, Walker' as he left."

"Oh." I said flatly. "It's my last name."

He smiled. "I like it."

"Thanks." I lead him into the living room. "Do you want something to drink? Tea? Or water?"

He looked around timidly, before taking a spot on one of my leather couches. "No, thanks. I'll manage."

I nodded, and sat beside him on the couch. "I didn't expect you to come here. I figured we'd meet again at another of your parent's parties."

He shrugged. "I just couldn't stay away." He admitted.

I chuckled airily. "Good to know I'm not the only one who was getting antsy."

He grinned at me. "Yeah." He was loosening up, but he still had that nervous edge to him. Then, as if moved by a sudden impulse, he lurched forward and his lips connected with mine. I gasped, too surprised to do anything at first. Then, I melted into the kiss, deepening it, leaning into Lucas. And all of a sudden, his arms were around me, and mine around him. His right had slid up into my hair while the other one crept lower on my waist.

Then the doorbell rang, and the kiss broke abruptly. I stared at Lucas for a second, breathing heavily. His lips were shining and swollen, his hair messed up. But he was grinning. "Go." He whispered.

I smiled, and then laughed. "I-I'll be right back." I stood, looked back at him once, and migrated towards the door. I twisted the handle and opened it slowly, my mind still fogged with the feeling of Lucas' lips. There, standing in the doorway, was the boy I hadn't seen since I was eighteen. Except he wasn't a boy anymore. His hair was cut short now, shaved on the sides and sticking up in spikes on top. His shoulders were wider than I remembered, and his eyes, of course were bluer than ever before. "Derek." I breathed.

He smiled. "Peyt."

 **I hope you liked this chapter. Looking forward to writing more!**

 **-Ava**


End file.
